


Stranded

by minzimpression



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minzimpression/pseuds/minzimpression
Summary: Kylo is snowed in at an airport. And the world's most arrogant prick is too. This is just Kylo's luck.





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [griesly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/griesly/gifts).



> This is for griesly. I chose the prompt: Snowed In/Stranded, preferably a modern AU where Hux and Kylo don't yet know one another.

Kylo stared at the screen in front of him and couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

London – cancelled.

Lisbon – cancelled.

Stockholm – cancelled.

Istanbul – cancelled.

Exeter – cancelled.

Reykjavik – cancelled.

Kylo was so tired. So incredibly tired. He didn’t have the energy to deal with this shit. Apparently not only was his flight to London cancelled, but everything else too. He looked around and saw that everyone was looking tired and very done. He sighed and looked out of the window then. Thick snowflakes, so thick that he barely could see the few airplanes that were outside. When he’d left Los Angeles to fly to London via Amsterdam, this had not been what he thought would happen. Sure, he had read that half of Europe was preparing for a few days of very heavy snow but surely the fucking airline he’d booked his flights with, would have told him that this would happen. No. Instead, he’d landed in Amsterdam and got told that his flight to Heathrow wasn’t postponed but cancelled. At the moment, nobody knew when air traffic could resume again. Almost every airport in northern and middle Europe closed for the time being.

And his flight had been one of the last to make it through.

Shit.

Rey would kill him if he missed her wedding.

Two days. He had two days to make it to London. He couldn’t believe that he took off three days earlier to help her with the wedding (and threaten Finn a bit; he couldn’t believe his cousin was getting married already). He sighed, kicked his backpack before lifting it up again. He walked to the counter of his airline and rolled his eyes because the line was incredibly long. He should have walked here sooner instead of staring at the screens with disbelief. He stared ahead for a while, watching the tired ground crew attendant talking with a cranky looking old couple and typing something into her computer. There were at least 40 people in front of him. He looked around, craning his neck. They were all behind security, crammed in the transit and departure part of the airport. Somehow, he doubted he’d see the outside of the airport. There were discussions everywhere, exhausted looking ground crew members of different airlines explaining and gesticulating wildly. He stared out of the window where he couldn’t even make out a plane anymore and when he turned back, he realized that the line had moved, he’d left a gap and someone else was standing there.

Kylo huffed and walked the two big steps, tapping the guy on the shoulder. “Excuse me. But you cut the line. That’s my place.”

“Move your feet, lose your seat,” the ginger prick said without looking up from his phone.

“That is…what?” Kylo asked, speechless. “I didn’t move. I was just—”

“Spacing out, yeah. Tough luck.”

The line moved again and they both took a step. Behind Kylo there were already five new people, looking impatient and overly tired. Kylo stared the rude ginger in front of him up and down. He looked like he might have been in the same flight as Kylo, but definitely one or two classes above him. His suit was a bit rumpled and his hair was still in some gel helmet. But a few strands already looked like they were coming loose.

“Dick,” Kylo muttered and stepped a bit away from that asshole. Ginger didn’t show any reaction, just swiping away on his phone and making frustrated sounds. He could see other people staring down at their phones too, looking annoyed, so he pulled his phone out and saw the problem. The airport’s Wi-Fi was shitty and the reception in general was next to nothing thanks to the weather. He wondered if it could get any worse as he tried to log into the airport’s Wi-Fi. He managed after ten minutes of aggressively tapping reload, and only ten people at the front row having been served. He sighed when he couldn’t open much on his phone despite being logged in. The guy in front of him had given up apparently. He was no longer staring at his phone, instead he was reading a thick book that looked like he had read it at least three times a year for at least three years. Kylo tried to subtly check out what book it was, but before he could make something out, ginger’s head snapped up and he stared at Kylo, giving clear _fuck off_ vibes. 

Kylo made a face but stayed back, stepping on the foot of the man behind him on accident. The guy behind him also huffed annoyed and Kylo really just wanted to board a plane to London to get to Luke’s house where Rey had been staying the past few days to _make the wedding more exciting, not seeing Finn for a few days_.

He grew nervous when the line moved even slower and the ground floor crew was starting to look very harried and even started to discuss with the people from the other airlines. 

Oh no.

He stared ahead anxiously and when the first passenger in the first few rows started freaking out and yell _What do you mean, there are no further rooms available?_

The whole line grew nervous and Kylo decided that it was not worth it to wait and being told there weren’t any rooms available in the nearby hotels. He already read on the screens that transport out of the airport had stopped. There was no way through the extreme weather outside.

The longest he’d been at an airport because of a delay had been five hours. And already back then, had he been going nuts because he was so incredibly impatient. He panicked when he saw the battery status of both his phone and his tablet, because he needed _entertainment_. It sure looked like he was going to spend more than four hours here. Probably the whole night. 

Shit.

He gripped the straps of his backpack after he’d stowed away his tablet and phone and left the line. He wasn’t the only one to do so. But most of the people in the line stayed there stoically. Kylo left them behind and walked around, looking where many people had already made themselves comfortable on the seat rows in the different gates. He considered looking for something like that too, but he would need at least four of those seats to lie _somewhat_ comfortably. And all he could spot were one, maybe two free seats next to each other. That wouldn’t do. 

And there weren’t any power outlets close to the seats anyway. As he walked through the different waiting areas of the gates, he realized that there were only a few visible, and they all were at the most uncomfortable places. Just on blank walls, between doors or trash cans with no seat even close to it. He thought about _entertainment_ again and knew he had to bite the bullet of sitting on the floor if he wanted to plug his electronics in. 

As he was thinking all of this, it felt like every power outlet he saw, was starting to become occupied, as if everyone had the same idea as him at the very same moment. 

Kylo bit his lower lip. He didn’t run, but he was walking very quickly, scanning the area. It was a bit unsettling, passing all the other ones who looked just as desperate, as if this was some kind of fight for life. He wasn’t sorry when he pushed himself through a rapidly discussing group of people and almost stomped over a little child that was running away from his mother. He just had his sights set on the power outlet on a wall behind the last row of seats of gate G-21. It was between a door that said _NO ENTRY_ and the end of one of those big windows. There also was the end of a long radiator visible.

Perfect. 

Kylo slotted himself into the corner between the wall and the end of the radiator and stretched his legs. He rummaged for his neat adapter bag in his backpack. He’d never admit it out loud but it was thanks to his mother that he had the fitting adapter. He’d just wanted to buy one for London, but she had been with him and pushed a more expensive one in his hands that also had other options. 

“You’ll never know when this can come in handy. Don’t look at me like that. I’ll buy it for you. What if you’re stranded somewhere? I know how glued you are to your phone and tablet,” she’d said.

“Thanks, mom,” he said, smiling as one end of his adapter fit into the power outlet. He decided to charge his phone first and plugged it in. He didn't plug in his headphones yet, in case there was some announcement being made and he needed to hear it. Now, that he had a halfway comfortable place, he paid more attention to the world around him and saw that chaos was erupting. More and more people were going around, looking for a spot to sit. In between, there were airline and airport employees, walking around with lists, walkie-talkies, and work phones. Judging by their harried looking faces, Kylo knew it was going to be a long, _long_ day. Maybe a night too. He managed to reload the weather app and saw that it probably were going to be a good 24 hours. News sites were also writing about how the snow storm had half of Europe in a strong grip. 

The announcement came only ten minutes after he’d scored his tiny space in the rapidly filling gate. As far as he could tell, almost every single seat was occupied by now and some people were already sitting on the floor. 

They were told in five different languages told that not only was everything cancelled. Every available room was booked out. There was no way to get out of the airport into other hotels. Most of the shops were closed too because while unlucky souls like Kylo still had been in the air, the airport had already given most of the employees off to catch the last possibilities of getting home before the storm. 

What a clusterfuck. Kylo checked his backpack. He had a lot of snacks inside that he hadn’t gotten to eat because he’d slept so much on his flight and only had woken up for the meals onboard. There was also an empty water bottle he’d taken from home to fill it up with water after security. He’d totally forgotten about that, but it’d come in handy if he was thirsty. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 12 pm. He’d be waiting for his connecting flight to London right now.

Fuck this.

He kind of wanted to get up and check out the few shops and restaurants that were still opened to get some more food but he didn’t want to give up this spot. 

The more people came, the crappier the Wi-Fi got, but Kylo managed to fire off a text to Rey. Her answer also came through.

 **ReyOfSunshine** : stay strong. I’m sure you’ll make it. You’ve got two days :* Thinking of you!

Kylo sighed and put the phone to the side. He should leave it alone, so it would charge faster. 

“Yes,” someone close to him said in the most impressive annoyed tone. Crisp, sharp and very English. “She literally said that. _Oh I’m very sorry, but we can’t do this. We have given all the available suites to families in need_. Don’t fucking travel with babies when a winter storm is coming. I can’t believe this. _Honestly_.” 

He turned to the person having this voice and cruel words and he should have guessed that it was ginger asshole from before. He stood not far from him, leaning against the other corner of the wall that Kylo was leaning against. His posh carry-on luggage was next to him and there was a suit bag carefully draped over the handle.

“Of course, I can’t get a private jet, Gwen. Do you think I’m an idiot? I’ve asked everything. Everything is full, the whole staff here is useless. It looks like they’re running the fucking airport on a skeleton crew. Not even the first class lounges are open! Maybe tomorrow they said. Tomorrow. What on earth? It’s not even lunchtime yet. I am going to _kill_ Mitaka for booking me a multi-stop flight. _The non-stop flights first class seats are booked out, sir._ I need to fire him.”

Kylo shook his head and decided to put on the headphones nevertheless. He didn’t need to hear this uptight shit. This guy may look cute, but his asshole behavior was annoying. Kylo had met enough of these people when his mother had forced him to attend soireés and other political functions when he'd been a child. 

He never understood why she had never been bothered by all the asskissing she’d needed to do. 

Kylo turned on his music and somehow, his gaze still fell back to the ginger. He was still talking on the phone and for a second, Kylo thought maybe kissing _that_ ass wouldn’t be so bad, as he watched the guy lean forward and rummage in his carry-on.

Yeah no.

Not going there. 

He looked down at his iPod and scrolled through his music collection. 

Kylo was just listening to a quiet song, so he could hear the guy talking again.

“....shit, that’s my phone. Wait let me look.” He pulled the phone away from his ear, stared at it, and then groaned, before pressing it against his ear again. “My battery is on 10%. I’ll call you back later. Or keep me updated how it looks like. Maybe something will get through that shite Wi-Fi. Yeah, thank you. Bye.”

Kylo looked back at his phone, scrolling to a louder song when he could see the guy looking up, obviously looking for something to charge his phone. Kylo closed his eyes, leaned back and listened to Adele telling everyone to send her love to her past love’s new lover. He drifted off, listening to his _calm down_ list and he was pretty sure that he heard some clearing of a throat after a few minutes. He didn’t open his eyes, nor did he give any indication that he heard whoever was there. He had an inkling though. He ignored a few other loud coughs until his outstretched foot was being kicked at ungently. Kylo did open his eyes then and looked up at the ginger who was standing in front of him, lips pressed together. 

“Careful there,” Kylo said, pushing the headphones from his head, letting them rest around his neck. “First you steal spots and then you kick stanger’s feet. One might think you’re an asshole.”

“You’re sitting next to a power outlet,” ginger said, even gesturing to it with a long finger.

“I do,” Kylo said. “I figured there aren’t many here, because airport architects are assholes. And since there are no rooms anymore and it looks like we’re all going to be stuck here for at least a while, and I don’t want to die of boredom….well.” He gestured to his plugged in phone and the tablet that was peeking out of his backpack. 

“Stunning logic,” the crisp English accent said. “I need that power outlet.”

“No,” Kylo said.

It was funny how indignant the guy looked.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Kylo said and put on his headphones again. “No.”

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and closed his eyes. His foot got kicked again. And again. 

Kylo opened his eyes again and pulled the headphones off, giving a long suffering sigh.

“You don’t have any rights for that power outlet you know?” Carrot top complained. “You can’t just hoard the rights for using that.” 

Kylo smirked. “What do you want to do? _Fight_ me?” He asked. He put his phone to the side, his headphones included, and stood up. He had an inch or so on the ginger. It wasn’t very impressive, but he was broader. That should count something. The guy’s gaze flicked over him. Kylo stared into green eyes for a moment, before the guy looked at his nose, down his throat, his chest, definitely his shoulders.

Kylo felt smug somehow. 

“Look,” Kylo said. “While you were busy being an asshole and probably yelling at poor employees who also want to be home instead of being stuck here...oh wait. You’re probably not a _screamer_.” He raised his eyebrow. “You just looked displeased and harrassed them by prissy sounds, didn’t you?”

The guy opened his mouth as if to argue that but then he gave a long suffering sigh, looking displeased. He grabbed into the inside of his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Kylo almost laughed, but didn’t when he saw the number of bills in that expensive wallet.

“I’ll give you…” the guy counted quickly. “255 dollars, and…” He then produced a few pounds sterling. “80 British pounds. If you leave this spot and give it to me.”

He actually waved in front of Kylo’s face with the money.

“Oh, carrot top. You buy everything, don’t you? And I mean _everything_. But I’m not leaving here. Put that money up your tiny ass, or give it to some of the families that didn’t have the chance for a room. Or offer it other people who occupy a power outlet. You won’t get this one.”

They guy looked perplexed for a moment and then extremely pissed off. His nose twitched and his brows furrowed. His face was made for that look.

“Don’t be stupid,” he told Kylo. “Easy earned money. Come on. Your phone is charged, isn’t it?”

He really needed that phone with full battery it seemed. 

“Nope. You snooze, you lose, Red. Now go and bother someone else,” Kylo said and sat down again. This time, _he_ kicked the man’s ankle when he stretched his legs again. 

“Are you serious?” English said. “That’s so….antisocial.”

Kylo laughed, scratched his nose with his middle finger and put on his headphones again.

He didn’t close his eyes, this time, but he stared up at the man until he very visibly huffed and left. Kylo could see him walking around. There were three different power outlets visible. One was occupied by a family with three kids under the age of ten, and a baby. The second one was occupied by a horde of four teenager girls, already discussing who got the use the power outlet first. And the last one was some guy who’d already put on a sign with his prices. He rented it out for 50€/30 minutes. 

That was actually a genius idea, Kylo mused. Albeit very asshole-y. And the asshole in front of him seemed to consider this for a second; Kylo could see him think. But despite just having Kylo offered much more, the guy did not walk over there. 

Weird.

He walked away and Kylo let his gaze roam over his backside.

The suit was incredibly well cut.

Kylo wished he had the money for a tailored suit like that. A bespoke suit really could change something. Especially when you were in between jobs and needed a new one. Kylo imagined going to a waiter job interview with a suit and chuckled. He shook his head at himself and closed his eyes again. He didn’t know how long he’d actually napped, backpack behind his back so he’d feel if someone would want to mess with it, when his shoes get tapped at again. He opened his yes and there English was again.

Kylo pulled off his headphones, smirking at him. This was somewhat fun.

“Yes?” He asked, his voice almost sing-song.

Red chewed his lower lip for a second and then he said, “How about we share?” 

New approach it seemed. He really needed that phone, Kylo thought. He looked him up and down, thought about how long they were going to be stuck here probably. Considering he'd most probably roll into Rey's wedding straight from the airport, he made a quick decision. 

“All right,” he said and the guy looked at him surprised, and then relieved. “Under one condition.”

Red groaned and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Yes?” He asked, more snapping than talking, really. Kylo let it slide. 

“When the first class lounges are open again, you're going to get me in there. You're going to help me to get a spot in one of those fancy showers.”

Ginger raised an eyebrow and then snorted. “You obviously don't have a first class ticket. I can't just bring you there. There are rules.” He looked down at Kylo, scrunching his nose as if the mere thought of Kylo being in the first class lounge offended and disgusted him. 

“Rules are meant to be broken. You look like you can convince people. Weak people. So are you in or not? The money and the favor.”

Red thought for a few seconds, debating with himself. Eventually he sighed, and said, “Fine. But if we have to bribe them, you'll be the one with the money.” He took out the cash out of his wallet, and dropped the money onto Kylo's legs unceremoniously. Kylo didn't count it. He just pocketed the money in his own wallet and then slid to the side so there is was room for the other man on the other side of the power outlet. The guy was uncertain for a moment, but then he nodded to himself and pulled up his trouser legs a bit before sitting down on the floor. 

“Hey!” Kylo said when his phone got unplugged. English plugged his own phone into Kylo's charger and gave Kylo a look that dared him to say something. 

Kylo really was fascinated by now.

“What's your name, Red?”

“Why do you care?”

“So you want me to continue calling you names? So far I have Ginger, English, Red. I can continue. How about pumpkin? Firecracker? Burning siren?”

“Hux,” the man said, wincing at every nickname that Kylo had said. 

“Hux?”

“Yes. Just Hux.”

“All right, just Hux. I'm Ren. Kylo Ren.”

Hux stared at him, probably trying to figure out if that was Kylo's real name and then finding that it was not worth the effort. He nodded, pulled out his book again, and started to read. Kylo could see now that it was _The Hitchhiker's guide to the Galaxy_. The big book with all volumes. 

Kylo smiled and put on his headphones again. 

He fell asleep after a while, because this waiting and doing nothing was so boring, and his playlist changed to the _bored to hell_ one. He woke up again when someone touched his shoulder. He grunted, looked to the side and met Hux’s eyes, who showed two blankets. Kylo pulled off his headphones, stretched and saw that exhausted looking airport employees were distributing blankets, water bottles and hot tea. 

“You grabbed one for me too? You shouldn't have,” Kylo said, grinning. Hux rolled his eyes.

“I’m not a monster. And you look like you’re a shit talker, so I wouldn’t have heard the end of it.”

Kylo barked out a laugh, because Hux was right. 

“We could have snuggled under your blanket,” he told Hux, just to assess the situation. Hux didn’t look disgusted, nor did he blush. He just snorted, shook his head and pushed Kylo’s blanket into his arms. 

“You’re too confident. You don’t have the sole power anymore, you know?” Hux gestured to the power outlet where an expensive tablet was being charged now. 

Kylo shrugged, looked up when one employee was in front of them and asked if they would like to have some tea or coffee. Kylo gratefully took a cup of hot, black coffee and Hux took a hot tea. He asked the employee when the First Class Lounges would be opened. She looked like she wanted the ground swallow her whole. Kylo could guess that most of the First Class travellers were nasty when they didn’t get the comfort they paid for. 

“We’re working on it,” she said. “You’re not the first one to ask me, sir. I’m sure we can arrange something soon.”

Kylo huffed because of course they were trying to roll out the red carpets for the upper one percent, but the rest of them would sleep on the floors like the plebs they were. He looked at Hux curiously, though, when Hux got up to take the cup of tea from her, so she wouldn’t have to lean down to do it.

“Look,” Hux said and looked at her chest. Kylo wanted to snort because _what the hell_? But it turned out that Hux just wanted to read her name tag. “Linda. I have a 20 hour day behind me, a 12 hour flight included and this whole… _inconvenience_ is grating on my nerves. What if you just give me the key to a lounge and we forget that you’re on the verge of highly displeasing me? Don’t you know who I am?”

Kylo raised an eyebrow and Linda had a look as if she was torn between aroused and annoyed. When Hux leaned closer to her, she panicked a bit, but didn’t lean away. Instead she seemed to sniff his cologne and yeah, Kylo had the sudden urge to do that too.

“I’m sorry, should I?” she asked. 

Hux chuckled. And there was absolutely no humor in that. It sounded merciless and Kylo should not let this chuckle get into his groin.

But it went straight there.

“Oh, _Linda_ ,” Hux said. “Let me tell you a secret.” He leaned even closer and Kylo watched in fascination as Hux whispered something into her ear. Her eyes widened. She looked terrified for a moment and when Hux pulled back, she stared at Hux as if she was seeing him in a whole new light. 

“I...I may know someone who has the keys for one of the business class lounges,” she said. “I’m afraid you’re not going to be able to sleep there, or put your things there until the lounges have officially opened again. But… . But I could put in some word that you could use the shower facilities for...an hour. Maximum. That’s all I can do.”

“Perfect,” Hux said. He looked at his watch. “When?”

“Not now,” Linda said, whispering as if they were talking about some big conspiracy. “Here,” she said. She pulled out a business card from her jacket pocket and scribbled down a gate number and general directions. “Eleven PM. There. I’ll have a break until midnight, so…”

“Linda, you are a godsend,” Hux told her. She pressed her lips together, nodded and left for the next group of people stranded here. Hux hummed, put the card into his pocket, and sat down again. He carefully blew over the surface of his tea and looked at Kylo, because Kylo couldn’t stop staring at him.

“Yes?” He asked, and Kylo gestured to Linda and then back to Hux.

“Who are you? What did you tell her that she crumbled like that?”

Hux chuckled, and once again the humor did not reach his eyes. It really shouldn't be as hot as it was.

“I’m nobody,” Hux said. “I just know how to handle people.”

“Did you promise to….well,” Kylo made an obvious gesture with his hands and now Hux did laugh with humor.

“What? No. I’m not a whore. I just told her I am very rich. And that I would go to the next ATM here in a moment and pay her 400€.”

Kylo blinked. 

“Wow,” he then said. “Money really rules the world.”

“Welcome to Capitalism,” Hux said, nodding and taking a sip of his tea. “Obviously you’re going with me later. I don’t think I can get you in that First Class Lounge when it’s officially opened. They are very anal about checking the guests there and you don’t have a First Class ticket after all.”

“You really want to keep your promise?” Kylo asked, surprised. He’d thought that Hux would just fuck off later, take a shower and hole up in the lounge, despite Linda telling him it wasn’t possible.

“I’m a man of my word,” Hux said. He was actually bristling that Kylo had the audacity to accuse him of that. “And she could use the money. Just like you.”

Kylo should be insulted, he knew. But eh.

“You’re such an asshole,” he told Hux. “You know that money can’t buy you happiness?”

“But it can buy comfort. Luxury. Great food. I’ll take that.”

Kylo rolled his eyes and took a sip from his coffee. “You played yourself, you know?” He then said. “I’m not in dire need of your money, even if you think so.”

“Oh, you would have shared the power outlet out of the goodness of your heart?” Hux asked. He sounded amused. And there was a grin tugging on Kylo’s lips too. 

Weird.

“Nah,” Kylo said, feeling bold all of the sudden. “I would have given it to you in exchange for a kiss.”

Hux looked like he was taking a bigger gulp of his tea than intended, and swallowing looked very painful. He rubbed his chest, made a face, but when he looked at Kylo, his face was carefully neutral. 

“This was one of the worst come-on’s I’ve ever heard,” he told Kylo.

Kylo gave him a shit-eating grin and shrugged. Hux hadn’t outright yelled _no_ , and Kylo was still irritatingly turned on by Hux’s display of _I-am-better-than-all-of-you_. “I didn’t think you’d actually _hear_ them. Your head is so bloated, your ears must be deaf to everything else.”

Now, _that_ was weird. Because Hux laughed. It was short and clipped, but he did.

“You’re such a little shit,” Hux said and Kylo nodded.

“That’s my second name.”

“I bet,” Hux said, shaking his head and smirking. He drained his tea and got up then. “I’ll need to find an ATM, and then look if there is some deli left open.”

“All right,” Kylo said, a bit disappointed that their banter didn’t continue.

“I’ll trust you not to go through my stuff. Because I’ll find out, and then I will kill you.”

“Yes, Hux. I will look after your bag. Thanks for asking so nicely,” Kylo said dryly. 

There was a small grin again and Hux nodded. He turned around and left. Kylo’s gaze followed him until he was out of the gate. He made sure that Hux’s stuff was in his eyesight before he unplugged Hux’s tablet and plugged in his own. He plugged his headphones into it and opened his offline Netflix. Thankfully, he’d filled it with downloads before his trip. He hadn’t expected to strand, but hide in his hotel room while Rey went nuts with last-minute wedding preparations.

Hux came to sit next to him again after half an hour. He had a weird looking sandwich in his hand and Kylo could see that he put it away again, after taking one bite. Kylo’s own stomach rumbled at that. He rummaged in his backpack without stopping the movie he was watching and fished out some chocolate and Pringles. He looked at Hux as he offered him the chocolate. Hux looked surprised but then he nodded at Kylo, took some and Kylo most definitely did not look at him as he licked the chocolate from his fingers. Kylo left the chips and the chocolate between them as an open invitation and watched his movie while Hux was reading again.

He was so engrossed in his movie, and later a new TV show he’d discovered, that he came out of a dream state of mind by the time Hux touched his shoulder. He tapped against his Omega watch that looked like it cost as much as Kylo’s annual salary. It was ten minutes before eleven already.

Huh.

He nodded, put away everything. “What about the—?” Kylo started to say, wincing when he got up and his whole body complained because he’d been sitting on the floor for hours. 

Hux gestured to a couple with two kids who were sitting on seats in front of them. “I’m renting out the power outlet for the hour and they look after our stuff for the time being. I’d advise to take your wallet, ticket and passport though.”

Kylo rolled his eyes, because he wasn’t an idiot. He took the things Hux mentioned _and_ his phone, thanking the family. He followed Hux out of the gate, wondering if Hux really was keeping his word or not. Kylo _was_ in dire need of a shower. And he’d love to just curl up somewhere after, and sleep.

Hux didn’t say anything when he led them through the halls, passing tired, cranky and annoyed passengers.

The lounge was very well hidden and Kylo would have walked past it if it were not for Hux stopping abruptly and Kylo running into him from behind. Linda was waiting behind the door.

“There you are,” She said. “Quick. There’s only one shower stall left.” She seemed to have improved Hux’s idea and during the past hours, she'd rented out the showers in the business lounge she had access to. Genius.

“One shower?” Hux asked. “We’re two people.”

Linda shrugged and held out her hand for the money. Hux gave her two hundred.

“That’s not what you promised me!” Linda said and Hux shrugged, shouldering past her. Kylo quickly followed. 

“That price was made when I thought I could shower in _private_.”

The door closed before they could hear her answer.

“Unbelievable,” Hux muttered. They walked through the lounge into the direction of the bathrooms and there was indeed only one door open to the private shower stalls. Kylo felt a bit awkward, still amazed that Hux had taken him here. 

“So...do you want to shower first...I can wait here,” he said, gesturing into the general direction of the dark waiting area of the lounge. 

Hux touched the handle of the shower room and looked at Kylo as if he was stupid.

“I believe you promised me a kiss,” he said and Kylo ran cold, and then a bit hot. “I just paid 200€ for this. The kiss better not be on my lips.”

Kylo laughed. “Seriously?” He asked, but followed Hux into the small shower room and locked it. “If you wanted to fuck you could have just asked me nicely. I don’t need a shower to go down on my knees you know,” Kylo said, giddily tugging on his sweater already. Hux had his back turned to him and inspected the shower stall. 

“I like to take my time with fucking. And I am _not_ fucking in some lower class airport shower, Kylo Ren,” Hux said and turned to face Kylo. He opened the buttons of his jacket and Kylo stared at his nimble fingers. “I’m tired and cranky. And your lips will look good on my cock.”

Kylo licked his lips in the most obnoxious way he could pull off and took off his sweater and shirt. He tried not to preen when Hux’s eyes inspected his well built torso. “Are you always so straight with your sex demands?” He asked, slipping out of his shoes and getting rid of his socks and sweatpants. 

“There’s nothing _straight_ about it, I’m afraid,” Hux said and Kylo made a broken sound when he saw Hux lose his trousers and reveal _sock garters_. It should look ridiculous. But it looked delicious on Hux’s pale calf. 

Hux smirked at Kylo’s sound and said, “Get naked now, would you? I’m going to join you in a minute.”

Kylo couldn’t believe his luck.

He quickly stepped out of his underwear, sighing in relief because his cock was already half-hard and had been straining against it. He walked to the shower stall, turned on the water. It took a few seconds to run warm and as much as he was looking forward to whatever they were going to do, he just stood there under the shower spray for a moment, soaking and enjoying getting rid of old sweat and airplane smell.

He didn’t have a chance to get some of the provided shower gel or shampoo, though, because there was a lithe body pressed against him from behind and arms wrapped around him. Kylo looked down, breath heavy as he looked at the freckled arm. His knees got weak when Hux kissed him between the shoulder blades, letting him feel his cock against his ass, and his fingers brushed Kylo’s cock.

“Fuck,” he breathed out.

“I told you. Not yet. Not now,” Hux muttered. He stepped away then and Kylo mourned the loss of touch. Hux made him turn around and Kylo leaned in to kiss him. Hux didn’t let him, stopping him with two fingers against his lips. Kylo whined.

Hux smirked and raked his hand through Kylo’s hair, pulling a bit before touching Kylo’s shoulder and pushing him down. “You really didn’t lie. You want me to blow you instead of kissing me? I’m hurt,” Kylo said but he went down willingly. Hux arranged them so he stood under the warm water while Kylo was starting to freeze a bit immediately. The floor was hard on his knees and he reached up to touch Hux’s thighs. Hux’s cock was already standing proudly, right in front of his face. Kylo couldn’t believe how _orange_ his neatly trimmed pubic hair was. He leaned forward to bury his nose in it.

“Don’t complain. Make an effort and you’ll get your kiss.”

“Needy,” Kylo huffed.

“Efficient,” Hux contered.

Kylo grinned up at him. Hux looked down, something like a smirk on his face. He touched Kylo’s cheek and Kylo sighed. He licked his lips and carefully touched Hux’s cock, stroking up and down, appreciating the nice girth. Hux made a small sound when Kylo touched the tip of his cock with his thumb and Hux’s hand curled into his hair, tugging. Kylo sighed and leaned forward to lick a long stripe from the base of Hux’s cock up to the tip. One hand was gripping Hux’s thigh, the other was cupping his balls, finger reaching out to already press against Hux’s perineum. _He_ didn’t want to be the only one needy here. 

Hux’s broken off sound told Kylo that he was using the right tactic and when he wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking a bit before taking in as much as he could into his mouth, he was rubbing his finger over Hux’s entrance. There was just a bit of water from the shower lubricating his finger, nothing more, but Hux didn’t tell him to stop. He just moaned, tried to fuck Kylo’s mouth and snarling impatiently because Kylo wouldn’t let him. He held Hux in place with his hand, getting used to the feeling of Hux heavy on his tongue.

Hux was leaking precome already, Kylo could taste it. His own cock was aching. He realized he wanted to get his mouth on the man since he’d cut him off in the line mere hours ago. He really was attracted to the wrong people.

Or the right ones.

Because at the moment, it certainly felt right, as he circled Hux’s entrance with the tip of his finger, and relaxed his throat to let him in deeper. Hux moaned, the grip in Kylo's hair borderline painful. 

“That’s right,” Hux said. “Let me fuck that throat.” He grunted when Kylo pulled away completely at that and rocked his hip forward, touching Kylo’s closed lips with the tip of his cock. Needy.  
Interesting.

“You’re loaded, aren’t you?” Kylo asked, stroking him and pushing his finger past Hux’s entrance up to the first knuckle. Hux groaned and leaned back, trying to get more friction. 

“Loaded with money, yes. Now _let me fuck your throat, damnit._ ”

Kylo chuckled. “Just admit it.”

Hux made another impatient noise, grabbed Kylo’s head and made Kylo open his mouth with a rough grip against his cheeks. Kylo gasped and Hux used his chance to get his cock past Kylo’s lips again. Kylo let him. Because he loved being treated that roughly, especially by little orange assbbutts who thought they owned the world. He breathed heavily through his nose as Hux met the back of his throat, gagging. Hux let him pull away to take a deep breath, but then he fed Kylo's mouth with his cock again.

Kylo had his gag reflex under control by then, swallowed a few times until he was comfortable enough with Hux’s cock down his throat. He squeezed Hux’s thigh, pinched it when Hux started to fuck his throat in earnest. 

“All… all right?” Hux moaned after a while and Kylo opened his eyes to look at him. Hux’s hand cupped his cheek, then touched his throat to feel the outline of his cock. Kylo managed to nod, swallowed again and squeezed Hux’s thighs. Hux grunted. Kylo could feel his cock twitch and he tried to keep his eyes open as long as possible, peering up, because Hux coming undone just by fucking Kylo’s throat was absolutely stunning. 

It made Kylo’s own cock twitch and leak and when Hux’s hips started to stutter, getting an unsteady rhythm, Kylo wrapped his right hand around his own cock, jerking himself off a tad too roughly. It hurt. But in the best way. 

He came before Hux, even. It was a combination of Hux’s moan, a whispered _fuck, that’s so good_ and a harsh tug on his hair.

Kylo moaned around Hux’s cock as he came, come being washed away by the water immediately. The vibration he sent through Hux’s cock at that, seemed to be enough for Hux too, because Hux just paused mid-moan, grabbed Kylo’s ears, spilled down Kylo’s throat and Kylo had to pull away because he couldn’t breathe as Hux rode out his orgasm in his mouth. Hux let him go, and Kylo swallowed and coughed. Hux’s hand carded through Kylo’s wet hair and his thumb stroked Kylo’s lower lip, wiping away spit and a bit of come. He pulled on Kylo’s hair again, making him stand upright. 

Kylo staggered, but Hux held him and crushed their mouths together.

Fuck, Kylo thought. This felt too nice. From rough to soft.

“Fuck,” he moaned into Hux’s mouth. Hux chuckled and when he released Kylo’s lips, they both blinked against the water running down their faces.

Hux was grinning. His hair was plastered against his head and Kylo reached out to touch it, pushing it behind Hux's ears.

He looked beautiful.

Kylo wanted more of that.

Hux reached behind him to slosh some of the shampoo in his hands and started working it into Kylo’s hair. Kylo’s eyes fluttered close and Hux chuckled again. 

“You look like you might fall asleep any second.”

“I might,” Kylo muttered. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on Hux’s shoulder as Hux massaged his head, scratching his scalp in the most perfect way. “That was great,” he added sleepily.

“Who would have known,” Hux muttered. Kylo could hear the smirk in his voice. He wanted to say something smart, but Hux’s hand in his hair and the bone-deep satisfaction thrumming through Kylo’s veins made it difficult to speak.

Hux moved them a minute later, so he could wash out the shampoo from Kylo’s hair. 

“How long are you going to stay in London? If we ever make it out of this dreadful airport?” Hux asked when Kylo's hair was free of shampoo.

“A few days,” Kylo muttered. “It’s my cousin’s wedding. I added a few days for sightseeing and shit.”

“And where are you staying?” Hux asked. 

Kylo pulled away from Hux, opening his eyes again to look at Hux. Hux had his hands around his throat lightly and Kylo leaned into the touch. “At yours,” he replied boldly.

Hux smirked. Then he nodded. And he pulled Kylo closer by his ears to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on [tumblr](http://minzimpression.tumblr.com)!


End file.
